theevilstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
GloZell Green
="Hello, this is GloZell! Is you okay? Is you? Good 'cuz I wanted to know!"= GloZell Green's debut appearance in the stories was in The Evil 4: Nairod's Takeover. As Nairod broke in her front door while she was making a Kolanda video "Nairod Ain't Gonna Take Our Country. . .by Kolanda", she was almost captured by him. Elyk and Elleinad were present, along with Imperial soldiers, and GloZell could've been in serious trouble. Nairod said that he would not only overlook GloZell's insolence if she would tell her YouTube viewers to support him, but he would also give her a place as an oligarch in the House of Superiors. She might have said yes, but didn't have much time to consider, as Leslee, saved GloZell, SK, and her mom, Gloria, by using a device that sucked them into the back seat of The General Lee. While Leslee and the others climbed into a window at Nairod's castle, GloZell kept the car on auto pilot. After Nairod and Elleinad were defeated, Leslee returned GloZell home, and GloZell planned to make a tribute video. GloZell GloZell is one of the most famous YouTubers in the United States and perhaps in the world. As of April 21, 2014, she has uploaded nearly 2,000 videos which showcase her diverse repertoire of talents: her challenges, her comedy videos, and so on. Her cinnamon challenge video, which has accrued over 30,000,000 views on YouTube. GloZell also has produced a "Bio Video". Here is what it says: "Hello, this is GloZell. Is you OK? Is you? Good, 'cuz I wanted to know. GloZell's the hottest comedienne, blazing the Internet with hilarious YouTube videos. GloZell's in the category of "Legendary Funny Ladies", such as Ellen DeGeneres, Whoopi Goldberg, Carol Burnett, and Lucille Ball. I am? GloZell is the Queen of YouTube, with over 1,000 videos, showcasing her diverse talent and has over 129,000,000 views online and counting... counting! GloZell has performed at the world-famous Comedy Store, The Improv, the Laugh Factory, Showtime at the Apollo, Steve Harvey Talent Show, J. Anthony Brown's J Spot, and, of course, Shaquille O'Neal's All-Star Comedy Jam, and several universities and colleges throughout the nation. GloZell is a SAG actress with numerous television commercial credits, most recently GloZell's completed work on the Lisa Oz and Kim Coles's Pilot, with her own segment, 'Woman on the Street', and a brand new hip-hop web series called Dr. Fubalous, with actors Flavor Flav, Danny Trejo, Antoine Dobson, and Colleen, I love her. GloZell's also in production with her own television show. GloZell received her Bachelor of Fine Arts and Musical Theatre from the University of Florida. Go Gators! And go, GloZell!!! Thank you. Over 'n out. (*wink, kiss). I'm so cool!" Titles *Queen of YouTube (self-proclaimed, but non-disputed) -***No offense is intended to GloZell Green, SK Simon, DeOnzell Green, Gloria Green, or the late Ozell Green, and any other member of the Green family. Category:GloZell Category:SK Category:Gloria Category:late Ozell Green Category:The Green Family Category:Story 4 Category:Nice character Category:Awesome character Category:Cool character Category:Cortney and the Cool People Member Category:Potential Cortney and the Cool People Member Category:Comedienne Category:Female Category:Female character Category:DeOnzell Green Category:Oligarch of the Nairod Empire Category:Government Category:Florida Category:California Category:United States